A traves de Un Mundo Misterioso
by BWolfZ9
Summary: Acompaña la aventura de Luk, un joven que cambiara su vida para siempre al intentar adaptarse en un mundo solo de Pokemon ¿Como hara para sobrevivir en este nuevo mundo?
1. Chapter 1

**No soy muy bueno con las Introducciones pero al final siempre suelo escribir mas. Bueno los derechos de pokemon son de Nintendo excepto OC´s y sin mas que comience el cap**

 _ **Era una noche increíble en la región Synela, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Suede, dormía un joven de 17 años que pronto comenzaría sus estudios en un instituto Pokemon para poder convertirse en un gran investigador Pokemon algún día, pero el sueño de este muchacho seria interrumpido por una urgente llamada.**_

 _Vrrrrr….vrrrrrr….vrrrrr…vrrrrr_

 _-Ya contesto.-dije bostezando y contestando el pokegear – Mmmm profesor Kell, ¿sabe que hora es?.-_

-CHICO! NECESITO TU AYUDA!.- gritando a través del pokegear- y respondiendo a tu pregunta son las 3PM.

- _Profesor son las 3 de la madrugada, mañana comienzo el instituto y tengo que levantarme temprano.- bostezo._

-Venga por favor _Luck,_ necesito que me ayudes, hazlo por la ciencia!.-dijo rogándome

- _Esta bien, estaré en el laboratorio en 15 minutos, mas le vale que sea algo importante.-dije molesto y levantándome de mi cama me coloque una polera negra de Inglaterra, unos jeans, mis zapatillas, mi chaleco con capucha blanca y por ultimo mi pokegear al cual le implemente una mejora para escuchar música y partí hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Kell, el cual era un profesor no muy distinguido debido a que muchos lo tachaban de loco al querer descubrir el acceso a otros mundos paralelos según el._

 _Durante mi camino hacia el laboratorio del profesor, sentí que alguien estaba cerca, aunque ya sabía de quien podría tratarse debido a que el ambiente se torno frio de un momento a otro_

 _-Haunter! Se que me estas siguiendo-_ voltee y vi que Haunter se escondio detrás de un farol,Haunter al ser descubierto se decepciono debido a que ha intentado asustarme una gran cantidad de veces y no lo ha logrado _. - Oye Haunter no te desanimes si?, se que algún día me asustaras, solo intenta planear una estrategia que no sea seguirme por detrás.-_ Haunter se animó un poco el pobre a asustado a todo el pueblo de Suede y conmigo nunca a logrado sacarme un grito, luego de despedirme de el continúe hacia el laboratorio que estaba a pocos metros. Al llegar me encontré con otro problema, un problema Entrenador y pokemon, Una pequeña Vulpix esperaba en la puerta con su plato de comida, estaba echada, pero al verme llegar se puso feliz y comenzó a mover sus colas

 _-Hey, hola vulpix.- me agacho y acaricio su cabeza.- como has estado?.-_

 _-Vulpix.-_

 _-mmm me gustaría entenderlos.- veo el plato.- veo que otra vez no te dio de comer, venga entremos, te prepare algo rápido_

Ya en la cocina

- _Sabes Vulpix, le propondré al profesor Kell, que si puede me deje a tu cuidado en mi casa, ¿Qué te parece?.- dije dejándole comida en el plato.- Asi podre cuidarte mientras el termine, bueno lo que sea que este haciendo.-_

Vulpix al escuchar eso dejo de comer y comenzó a agitar sus colas para luego lanzarse sobre Luck para abrazarlo al parecer le gusto mucho la idea

 _-Veo que esto es un si, jaja pero le recordare al profesor que algún día tendrá que cuidarte como se debe, recuerda que tu eres su Pokemon.- dije dejando a Vulpix en el suelo.- venga termina de comer y luego ve a dormir, me despedí de Vulpix y me dirigí hacia el laboratorio, el cual estaba en el subsuelo._

Era como uno de esos laboratorio donde los muchachos que se convierten en entrenadores Pokemon reciben a su inicial para emprender su viaje, pero en el centro de este había un tipo de puerta ovalada conectada a varias computadoras y detrás en una pequeña vitrina había un Voltorb que estaba descansando

 _-Profesor! Profesor!¿ Donde esta?.- dije observando por todo el laboratorio, luego vi un tele encendida en la cual habían cuatro chicos caminando por una línea del tren, supuse que el profesor estaba viendo esa película, entonces escuche detrás de mi la puerta del baño y de ella salió el profesor Kell, el cual al verme me abrazo de emoción.- AL MENOS SE LAVO LAS MANOS!-_

-Tranquilo Luck si me las lave.-dijo terminando el abrazo aunque no duro mucho ya que volvió a abrazarme.- DIOS LUCK! ERES MI SALVACION PARA MI INVESTIGACION!.-lo separe de mi

El profesor Kell era una persona de estatura baja, yo era el mas alto, con su típica cotona blanca de Profesor, sus pantalones de trabajo y sus zapatos de anciano con sus lentes y típico pelo blanco debido a la edad

- _Bueno, que es tan importante para interrumpir mi sueño.-_ me cruce de brazos a esperar la respuesta

-Veras, muchacho he hecho un descubrimiento que nos podría llevar al éxito, hace poco termine el TransPokemon!.- dijo señalando su maquina, un poco mas de emoción y le agrega fuegos artificiales

- _Vaya que nombre mas originaaaal. -_ dije sin interés solo quería que fuera al grano

-Ya la he hecho funcionar y he enviado un robot a través de este portal para que investigue jaja de seguro te preguntaras como hice que funcionara, PUES CON ESTO!.- saca una piedra brillosa de su bolsillo casi parecida a una mega-piedra pero con un tipo de galaxia dentro

 _-¿De donde saco esa piedra?.-_ dije interesándome

-Tengo un contacto que me debía un favor.- dijo Kell colocando la piedra en una pequeña base en el portal

- _Mmm bueeenoo.-_ suspire.- _Profesor quiero hablar con usted, por sus pokemon.-_ en ese momento el profesor se acerco a su computadora y se sentó y suspiro

-Se que mis Pokemon no son felices, realmente agradezco que debes en cuando te encargues de Vulpix y a veces de Voltorb, he sido un pésimo Entrenador, pero una vez terminado esto me tomare unas largas vacaciones con ellos mmm Alola, dicen que es bueno por estos tiempos

- _Si eso dicen, bueno me dira a que realmente vine.- dije viendo al profesor_

-Me olvidaba veras, hice funcionar el portal, envié un pequeño robot y este se perdió en el otro lado y necesito que TU!.- me señalo.- vayas y lo recuperes

Casi me da algo al escuchar todo eso

 _-Por que yo! Por que no alguien mas capacitado solo míreme soy un chaparro que podría hacer yo, además que me asegura de que en el otro lado hay algo.-_

-Por que tu eres casi como mi secretario.- dijo viendo un panel de información

- _Ja su secretario, yo no le trabajo a nadie.-_

-Podrías pasarme el café que esta sobre la mesa por favor.-

- _Claro, tome.-_ le paso el café.- … _Maldicion!.-_

-Jaja.- se burlo Kell.-mira esta pantalla.- me acerque y preste atención a la computadora del profesor, la cual arrojaban varias estadísticas e información.- Estas son las ultimas entradas enviadas por el robot, en ellas arrojan índices de vida tales como agua, oxigeno y vida e incluso la velocidad del viento, eso es suficiente para indicarme que hay vida del otro lado

 _-Había algo importante en ese robot, aparte de la información.-pregunte_

-El robot estaba grabando audio y video del otro lado, debía encontrarse en un punto de encuentro donde hay energía para poder enviar y recibir contenido pero este no llego a su destino, Luk necesito que vayas al otro lado y recuperes el robot, una vez lo hayas logrado te traeré devuelta y terminare con esta investigación

- _Que pasara con el instituto, mis clases comienzan en 4 horas mas.-_ dije preocupado no me quería perder el primer dia

-Te justificare con el director es amigo mío no te preocupes, aunque creo no tardaras mucho intentare dejarte en la localización mas cercana a la desaparición

 _-Bien lo hare, pero prométame de verdad que dejara esto, es por el bien de sus pokemon.-_

-Lo prometo.- dijo levantando su mano derecha, en ese momento activo una palanca y energía comenzó a electrificar el portal.-¡Voltorb utiliza Rayo carga a todo lo que puedas!.- de un momento a otro Voltorb obedeció y utilizo su movimiento dentro de la cabina llevando al limite la carga del portal. De un momento a otro vi como el portal ovalado formaba una especie de espiral color amarillo

-Luk acabo de enviar a tu Pokegear una actualización, en ella podrás encontrar los puntos de encuentro donde hay energía, en esos sitios podrás comunicarte conmigo, también te envié una fotografía del robot para que lo puedas distinguir, una vez lo encuentres dirígete a algún punto y envíame una señal así podre abrir otra vez el portal y traerte de vuelta

 _-Usted ha probado esto con humanos verdad?.-dije nervioso, no quería morir desintegrado_

-No en lo absoluto.-dijo muy tranquilo el viejo profesor

- _Si me muero le diré a Haunter que lo mate.-_ con el único valor que tenía comencé a correr hacia el portal y una vez cerca cerré mis ojos esperando lo peor, bueno digamos que lo peor fue que al chocar con el portal me tropecé con algo cayendo de cara al piso o al pasto en este caso, esperen pasto!. Me levante y vi frente a mi uno de los paisajes mas maravillosos que jamás había visto, un gran campo de flores de muchísimos colores, una gran montaña nevada de fondo y un extenso bosque, estaba tan maravillado hasta que escuche una voz femenina algo suave hablo tras de mi

-Vaya lo que nos ha traído la naturaleza el día de hoy.- dijo y cuando voltee a ver me lleve una sorpresa que jamás olvidare

 _-No, es imposible no puede ser! QUE!.-_

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, díganme que les parece, lamento mucho algunos errores quizás se me escapen si es así háganmelo saber para corregirlos además soy nuevo en todo esto espero que sea de su agrado y si quizás la introducción a la historia sea algo lenta. Les ha escrito Black y les deseo felices fiestas a todos y prospero Año nuevo**


	2. El otro Lado

**Suelo responder Reviews al final. Bueno los derechos de pokemon son de Nintendo excepto OC´s y sin mas que comience el capitulo**

 _ **El otro Lado!**_

 _ **Tras una llamada inesperada del profesor Kell. Luk se dirigió al laboratorio de este, al llegar el profesor Kell le pide un favor muy peligroso a Luk adentrarse dentro de un mundo totalmente desconocido y que pronto el conocerá**_

 _-No, es imposible no puede ser! QUE!.-_ mi miedo estaba por sobre los nueve mil, no podía procesar lo que había escuchado. Frente a mi estaba una Mawile, de estatura baja como había leído en algunos libros, con ella sostenía dos canastas una con hiervas y otra con flores, pero esto no era lo que me asusto sino que ella podía hablar, me hablaba a mi y sabia exactamente que no usaba la telepatía

-Que es imposible?.-

-NO ME COMAS!.-grite

-Por que todos piensan que me los voy a comer, eso me ofende, no es mi culpa tener esta mandíbula en la cabeza.- dijo apenada

-Lo…lo lamento es… es que bueno no acostumbro escuchar a un pokemon hablar.-

-Mmmm ahora que me doy cuenta ¿que pokemon eres tu?, jamas he visto a un pokemon de tu tipo, tienes casi la altura de un Blaziken joven solo que no tienes pelaje naranjo sino como piel.-

-Yo soy un humano, espera un minuto ¿jamás has visto a alguien de mi especie?.-

-No en absoluto, ni en libros o paginas de internet.-

-¿No conoces a los entrenadores pokemon?.-

-Nop.-

-¿Enfermeras Joy, oficiales Jenny?

-Noup.-

-Disculpa, ¿en donde estoy? -

-Bienvenido a la región Kordyn y estas cerca del pueblo White bell , quien quiera que seas.-

-Oh perdón, me llamo Luk.-dije ya relajado, aunque debía tener cuidado con la Mawile según lo que he estudiado suelen ser pokemon engañosos

-Mawi o si queres me dices mawile.- me sonrio, aunque luego se preocupo .- oye esta saliendo algo rojo de tu cabeza.- me señalo con su dedo

Y pues si, pase mi mano por mi cabeza y al ver mi mano había rastro de sangre, al caer tuve que haberme golpeado en la cabeza con alguna roca pero tuve suerte de que no me dejara peor

-Ha esto, no te preocupes me hice daño al caer, oye si no es mucho la molestia

-Si? –

-Podrias pasarme una de esas hiervas que tienes en tu canasto, ¿por favor?.-

-Si, toma.-

Al pasarme la hoja, comencé a rodeármela sobre mi cabeza para poder simular una venda, pero como siempre todo volvió a salir mal

-ESPERA! ESA HIERVA ES ACIDA!.- me grito ella

-Que?!.- en ese momento sentía como si el mismo sol estuviese sobre mi quemándome .- AAAAHHHH!

-LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO VEN SIGUEME TENGO AGUA EN CASA! AYAYA PERDONA!

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!.-

 _UNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE…_

 _-Por que no me dijiste que esa cosa era acida.- dije mientras era vendado por la mawile_

 _-Lo había olvidado perdóname por favor.-dijo agachándose para pedir disculpas_

 _-Bueno, todos cometemos errores alguna vez.-_ luego de terminar de vendarme, comencé a ver en el lugar en el que estaba, la casa de Mawi era como una casa común y corriente solo que esta estaba ubicada sobre una gran árbol, era bonita sus muebles decorados con lindas flores, el sofá en el que estaba sentado era bastante confortable, y el aroma de su casa era increíble debido a las flores y sin mencionar la gran vista que tenia de las montañas. - _Veo que te gustan mucho las flores eh?!.-_

- _Bueno, me relajan y me hacen sentir diferente.-_ me dijo mientras regaba unas plantas, hasta que saco de una de las canastas algo que me pareció familiar un tipo de oruga para robots

- _Oye que es eso? - le pregunte, podría quizás ser algo suyo._

 _-Ah esto. -_ me mostro la oruga _. - no lo se, lo encontré en medio del bosque_

Saque mi pokegear y busque la foto del robot que me envió el profesor Kell y pues si la oruga que ella tenía, pertenecía al robot era exactamente igual.

 _-Me dejas observarlo un momento. -_ ella con gusto me entrego la oruga, pero al ver su expresión sabía que preguntaría que era

- _¿Qué es eso?.-_ lo pregunto tal como pensé

- _Esto es una oruga se utiliza en los algunos robots terrestres para poder movilizarse sobre terrenos difíciles.-_ bueno le explique pero se noto que ella quedo con mas dudas.- ¿ _Nunca has visto un robot?_

 _-No, jamás he visto un robot.-_

- _Es algo como esto.-_ y le mostré la foto del Pokegear

 _-Jamas he visto algo como eso, pero parece un juguete.-_

 _-Bueno, de donde vengo algunos son juguetes.- guarde mi pokegear_

 _-A todo esto ¿ de donde eres?.- me pregunto sentándose cerca de mi_

 _-Yo vengo de la región Synela, el pueblo de Suede.- al voltear vi su expresión de sorpresa como si yo fuese un fantasma_

 _-Suede?!, ¡¿De donde esta el cráter de Suede?! El mismo. -_

 _-Cráter de suede?, de que hablas. - me comencé a preocupar_

 _-Pero es imposible, nadie sobrevivió. - Mawi se levantó y comenzó a buscar en unos de los muebles hasta encontrar un diario el cual me entrego, era un diario bastante viejo y al darle vuelta me lleve una sorpresa aterradora impresa en primera plana_

 _ **¡METEORITO IMPACTA SYNELA, SUEDE DESAPARECE DEL MAPA**_ _!_

Con solo leer ese párrafo quede petrificado, la portada de este traía una imagen de un enorme cráter, un cráter que estaba marcado en la tierra en todo el lugar donde yo me había criado, ahora todo era motas de polvo y tierra.

- _¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?.-_ dije sin despegar la vista del diario

- _Hace ya 20 años, yo perdi a mis primos ese día.-_

 _-Pero ayer estaba en Suede hace unas horas, los árboles, la gente, los pokemon todo era normal.-_ en ese instante recordé las palabras de Mawi

-" _Jamás he visto un pokemon de tu tipo"_

 _-Donde esta el pueblo mas cercano, tengo que ver algo con mis propios ojos.-_

 _-White bell, esta a unos minutos de aquí hacia el norte, donde esta aquella montaña la ves.- me señalo por la ventana.-_

 _-Tengo que ir a verificar algo, disculpa.- me levante y me dirigí a la salida rápidamente tenia que ver si era verdad lo que yo pensaba.- Mawi, agradezco la ayuda espero poder pagártelo algún día pero me tengo que ir.- Salí sin ni siquiera escuchar la despedida de Mawile y eche a correr en dirección al pueblo. Varios minutos mas tarde y siguiendo unos letreros que me ayudaron encontrar el camino llegue y aviste el pueblo de White bell, saque mi pokegear y coloque la cámara de este, agregue todo lo que podía de Zoom y pude confirmar lo que había teorizado en mi cabeza_

 _En todas las calles, casas que alcance a ver y edificios que había, en todos lados habían pokemon, desde el mas pequeño hasta al mas grande, desde el tipo fuego hasta el tipo hada, ningún rastro de humano._

 _-."Estoy en un mundo solo de pokemon".-_

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, díganme que les parece o si hay errores para corregirlos y si quieres dejar tu opinión hazlo será bien recibida sea buena o mala asi ire aprendiendo de mis errores(pero por favor no insulten), por cierto un diario en un periódico de noticias, aquí en mi país se le dice diario,**

 **Respondiendo Reviews y agradecimientos:**

 **Pirata: pues de todas maneras si el llegaba a morir le diría a Haunter que lo matara, asi su alma podría descanzar en paz**

 **Agradecimiento a Master Master god por darle un favorito a la historia. :D**


End file.
